I love you, Ichinomiya Eruna
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Someone sent Eruna a love letter! Who could it be?


"Zzzz..."

Eruna was sleeping soundly in her pink sleeping bag, snoring loudly. She looked so peaceful, curled up in her bag and drooling. She was currently dreaming about herself being a queen, with a harem full of cute girls of course. She would marry each and every one of them, giving them all of her love as they fawned over her...

"Ehehe... Come here, my pretties!~" The girl started talking in her sleep, and reached her arms in the air to make groping motions. Bimii, who was laying beside her and had just woken up to her voice, was clearly disturbed by this.

"Eruna, what are you doing, ryui..." The cat nudged her in an attempt to wake her up, not wanting to see anymore of her strange delusions take place in the hallway.

Instead of getting a fully awake Eruna, the half-sleeping girl grabbed Bimii's face and started squeezing it. "Ohoho, you have such nice curves Yuriko-chan..."

"GAKHHHHHH!" The cat tried to get out of her grasp by wriggling out, but her hold on him was too strong. "MMRMPH MMMMRRRMPPH!" He tried to protest that he wasn't "Yuriko-chan", but his speech was muffled by her groping his face.

"We shall become o- OWWW!" Eruna slightly shifted her weight a bit, only to be greeted by a sharp stab to her side. She suddenly jumped up out of her sleeping bag, snapping open the zipper and letting go of poor Bimii.

"You're finally awake..." Bimii rubbed his sore face, which was red from Eruna's tight grip. He looked up, and noticed that she was rubbing her side in pain. "What happened, ryui?"

"I think something poked me." She answered back, reaching down her shirt to find the object that stabbed her. When she couldn't find anything, she began searching in her sleeping bag.

Finally, her fingers brushed something in the bag. She grabbed for it, and revealed it to be an envelope. It was sealed with a heart sticker, and on the back it said "To Ichinomiya Eruna."

"Woah, woah, what is that, ryui?" Bimii floated over to the letter, examining it. Then, he noticed the heart sticker. "Oh no, don't tell me-"

"YES! Someone sent me a love letter!" Eruna jumped up and hugged the envelope, the girl had hearts in her eyes and sported a grin that was way too wide for her face. "I wonder who's it from? Oooh, probably a cute girl! Maybe it was Seisa-senpai or Himi-chan or Asuhi-kun-"

"How about you just open the letter, ryui?" Bimii interrupted her. Eruna was speaking so fast that she was actually starting to be incomprehensible (not that she already was), and it hurt his ears. She was kind of loud too, so she may have woken up a couple of students.

"Oh yeah, good idea!" She stopped jumping up and down to stare at the handwriting on the back. "Hmm, nice handwriting... This is definitely from a girl!" She proceeded to gently peel off the heart sticker, slapping it on her face for safe-keeping. "Don't wanna ruin the nice work of my admirer..." She muttered, mostly to herself, and slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope.

"It's the moment of truth... Bimii, are you ready for this?" She turned to him, her face slightly scrunched up and sweating a bit.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, ryui." He rolled his eyes at her, already used to her antics and how worked up she could get over things like this. He was surprised she didn't just rip it open.

"Ok then," She shakily moved her hand towards the folded up letter and slowly began to unfold it. The girl gently unfolded it in half, then set in down on the floor to smooth out any wrinkles that appeared on it. She used her thumb to force the crumples of the paper down, making sure to get every last one-

"JUST OPEN IT ALREADY!" Bimii screamed. He was starting to get worked up from all the tension Eruna was building up, either it was on purpose or she just really wanted to preserve the letter he didn't know, but all the time she was using up was making him anxious.

"But I need to preserve it! I can't ruin the maiden's hard work!" She protested back. "This is a very important moment for me!"

"Then hurry this "important moment" or school will start soon, ryui!"

"I'm trying!" Eruna unfolded it again, getting rid of the wrinkles a little faster this time. Bimii knew there was no point in trying to get her to stop smoothing the paper out, so he floated above her until she finally finished unfolding it.

"The maiden's handwriting is so beautiful!~" Upon setting her eyes on the letter, she immediately praised it. She was currently on the top of the moon, her face filled with happiness and self-confidence. Over-confidence.

The letter read:

 _Dear Eruna,_

 _I remember the first day we met, and it was magical. It felt strange, like there was an ache in my heart every time I saw you play with your friends. The way your soft hair blows in the breeze, your sparkling bright pink eyes, your laugh, which sounds like the dog Haruki! And Haruki is a very beautiful dog indeed. I like all these things._

 _To put it simply, I am in love with you. I could never get enough of you, you're just so beautiful. I love everything about you, and I would like it if you gave be an answer. Please meet me tonight at the back of Mikagura, right after school ends. I would appreciate it if you showed up!_

 _From your secret admirer_

Eruna was giddy from excitement. Who could've sent this wonderful letter?

"Oooh, I wonder who it is!" She started jumping again, unable to stay still. "I'm sure it's from a cute girl!"

"Ok, wow, you got a love letter, ryui." Bimii was actually very surprised that someone like Eruna could get a love letter from someone. They still didn't know for sure who it was though. "Wait, doesn't it bother you that they compared you to a dog, ryui?"

"I need to tell everyone!" The girl ignored his question, and quickly put the letter back in the envelope. She placed the envelope in her pocket and ran out of the girl's dorm without waiting for the cat teacher.

"Hey! Wait for me, ryui!" Bimii flew after her, but was unable to catch up.

* * *

Eruna walked down the hallway of the school, looking for her friends. She didn't know who to go to first, so she just went where her feet took her. She was going to tell everyone! Perhaps she could also find out who sent her the letter. All (well, most) of her friends were cute, so she hoped it was one of them.

Eventually, she stopped walking and found herself at the entrance of the Calligraphy club.

"Alright, I'll tell Himi-chan first!" She knocked on the door, and waited for the girl to answer.

Right as the door was opening, Eruna immediately sprang up and shoved the letter in Himi's face. "Look, look at this!~"

"Uwaah, I can't see!" The petite girl flailed her arms and tried to get the envelope out of her view.

"Oops, sorry." The pinkette sheepishly pulled back her arm and apologized.

"It's ok, but what's that?" Himi pointed towards the envelope, and the sticker that was still stuck to Eruna's face.

"This, is a love letter of course!" She declared.

"Eh?! B-But, I'm not sure if I can do this! I mean, I'm flattered and all but..." Himi yelled out in surprise, trailing off as she slightly shuffled her feet.

Eruna was confused for a moment. "What?" Then, she realized what the small girl meant. "Oh, no no no! This love letter was for me! Look, see!" She flipped over the envelope and showed it to Himi.

"Oh... Wait, what? You really got a love letter?!" The older girl exclaimed. "You of all people?"

"Hehe, indeed I did!" Eruna proudly claimed. "And what do you mean by me of all people?!"

"Let me read it!" She cast aside her question and grabbed the envelope from the pink-haired girl's hands. "I can't believe this..." She pulled the letter out and began reading it.

For five minutes, Himi read the letter over and over again. Her eyes scanned the page rapidly to make sure she wasn't just seeing things, that Eruna, the ultra pervert yuri girl, had gotten a love letter. Her jaw was gradually getting lower.

Eruna, on the other hand, impatiently waited for her to finish reading.

"This. Is. Unbelievable!" The brunette shouted, clutching the piece of paper like it was a rare thing. "When did this happen?!"

"Is it really that surprising?" The younger girl frowned, crossing her arms. "I found it in my sleeping bag earlier this morning." Eruna suddenly snapped her head around to see if anyone was listening, then moved closer to Himi. "Um, you wouldn't happen to know who sent it, would you?"

"Hmm," She examined the letter by looking closely at the writing, studying the envelope and sniffing it before shaking her head. "Nope, I don't recognize the handwriting."

"Aww..." Eruna groaned, slightly disappointed. "Well, thanks anyway!" She thanked Himi and grabbed the letter, then skipped off to ask someone else.

* * *

The girl started running down the hall, on her way to the roof, where Asuhi probably was. She wanted to tell him too, and maybe find out if it was him who sent the letter. He was as cute as a girl, so she wouldn't have minded if it was!~

Suddenly, just as she was about to go around a corner, she bumped into someone and fell down on her bottom.

"Oww..."

"Oh! I'm sorry- Shigure?" She looked up and saw that the person she crashed into was her cousin.

"Eruna-chan! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Do you need ice-"

"I'm fine." Eruna sighed. She was used to him doting on her, although it was still annoying. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh, thank god." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, what's this?" Shigure asked, picking up the envelope that his cousin dropped. "To Ichinomiya Eruna?"

"Hey! Give that back!" The girl tried to reach for it, but Shigure was much taller then her and easily held her down. He used his elbow to rest on her head while she struggled to move under the weight of his arm, and opened the envelope to read the letter.

After reading it, he was absolutely horrified. "A... A love letter for my dear Eruna-chan?!" He dropped the sheet of paper in shock, a look of utter fear spreading across his features.

"Yeah, it's a love letter." Eruna reaffirmed, bending over to pick up the letter and envelope to put it back in. "I thought maybe you were the one who sent it, but I guess not."

"No, I didn't send it, but it's a nice idea." Shigure commented, before going back into shock. "But still, how could they! They dare send a love letter, even when they already know Eruna-chan is mine!"

"I'm not your's," The pinkette retorted, rolling her eyes at him. "Anyway, do you have any idea who sent this letter?"

Shigure rapidly shook his head, "No, but I'm sure they are a terrible person! Whatever you do, don't accept their love confession! Onii-chan won't allow it!" He started getting fired up, clenching his fist angrily.

"Err, ok..." She slowly backed away, not wanting to deal with him anymore. She was weirded out, and slightly afraid of what he might do.

She turned around, and finally after one more glance behind her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following her, she dashed to the roof.

* * *

Once Eruna got to the top of the school, she opened the door to the roof.

Outside were a bunch of stars, all artificially created by Asuhi, glowing in the night sky which he also created.

"Hi, Asuhi-kun!" She greeted him.

The boy jumped a little, then turned around to reply once he realized who it was. "Oh, Hello Eruna-san."

"Ehe, sorry for scaring you." Eruna apologized, scratching her head. She looked around her, taking a good look at the sky. "But wow, you did a really good job here!"

Asuhi blushed a little, "Thank you. It's nothing special though." His eyes flickered a little, "It still needs some work."

"Geez, what are you saying?" The girl walked over to him, twirling around to gaze at all the stars. "It looks amazing!"

The teal-head laughed a little, "So, did you want something?"

She stopped twirling, subsequently remembering why she was here. "Oh yea!" She pulled the envelope from her pocket and held it out to show Asuhi. "I actually got a love letter!"

Asuhi's jaw dropped for a bit, before promptly smiling. "Really? That's great!"

Eruna confidently chuckled, "Oh, they did not make a mistake in sending me a love letter. I just have to wonder who was the fair maiden that sent it." She turned to face the boy, "Would you happen to know who?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't think so." His head snapped up, having thought of an idea, "I could help you though! Could I maybe read it?"

"Sure!" She handed him the envelope, and he gently pulled the letter out to have a look.

Only about a minute passed before Asuhi put the letter away and handed it back to Eruna. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who it is."

"Aw, well that's ok!" Slightly disappointed that it wasn't him who had sent it, the pink-haired girl waved him goodbye and headed towards the exit.

"That sticker looks nice by the way!" The boy yelled after, waving back at her.

"Hm, what sticker? Anyway, bye!" She dismissed his compliment and went back inside.

* * *

When she stopped walking, Eruna found herself in front of the Drama club's door.

"Ooh, I wonder how they're gonna react..." She was great friends with everyone there, so they would probably be happy for her.

She slammed open the door, without bothering to knock. "Hey everyone!"

The girl was greeted to the sight of everyone tickle attacking Kumano-san (although Yuuto didn't look very into it). The red-head was sprawled out on the floor, laughing and giggling her head off as all of the group members tickled her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA PLEASE STOOOP!" She screamed, but was unheard by all of the members.

Some of them had feathers that they used to brush against her armpits, and others just used their fingers to brutally tickle attack her at the stomach. The poor girl squirmed and tried to get out of it, but all of the laughing she was doing made that very difficult.

"That looks like fun! Let me join in!" Eruna rushed into the room and joined in on the tickle fun.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped attacking Kumano-san, only to start tickling each other. The previous victim took this as a chance to get back at her attackers, and so the tickle battle began.

Yuuto had attempted to get away, but Eruna quickly grabbed him by the back and held him down. "You're not getting away, Akama-kun!" She proceeded to lift his arms and tickle his armpits, but noticed that he wasn't reacting. "H-Huh? Why aren't you laughing?"

"Dummy, I'm not ticklish." The brunette replied, putting his arms back down and standing up. "I'm kinda glad I'm not though, or else I'd end up like that." He pointed over to the spot behind Eruna.

She turned around, and realized what he was talking about. Everyone lay limp all across the floor, panting from exhaustion.

"Th... That was fun su!~" Usamaru heaved out. He was lying with his back to the ground, arms spread out and a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah." Tonkyun smiled at him. He lifted himself and stood up, brushing some dust off.

Nyamirin also stood up and stretched her arms, letting out a cat-like yawn. "We should do it again sometime!~"

Yuuto looked back at Eruna, "So, what brings you here?"

"Ah, I have great news!" She proudly held her envelope up high. "I got a love letter!"

Tonkyun walked over to them, "Oh, I was wondering what that sticker was. Well, congratulations."

"No way! Gorina-chan got a love letter?" Nyamirin yelled out in astonishment.

"It's a miracle, rowr!~"

"It's not that unbelievable! Geez!" Eruna protested, slightly hindered by their reactions. "I'm amazing, it was only a matter of time before I got a love confession!"

"Do you know who it is, su?~" Usamaru hopped up and joined the others, staring at the envelope in her hands.

Eruna shook her head slightly, "Nope, but that's why I'm here! I was hoping you guys would know." She handed the letter to Yuuto, so he could read it aloud for everyone to hear.

Yuuto took the letter and grabbed the piece of paper from inside. He began to read the letter in a monotone voice, but the message still got across to everyone as Kumano-san's face slowly got redder and Usamaru, Tonkyun and Nyamirin shared looks of surprise.

"Wow." Yuuto said as he finished reading the letter, "This person really likes you."

"Hehe." Eruna laughed a little. "So, do any of you know who it is? Recognize the handwriting?"

The group members all looked at each other, then Yuuto answered collectively for them. "We don't know who it is, sorry. But did you try asking anyone else yet?"

She sighed, "Yea, but I haven't asked everyone." The pinkette quickly recovered, "Well, I gotta go uncover the mystery so I can marry them! See you guys later!"

Everyone waved after her as they watched the girl merrily skip out of the room.

Nyamirin suddenly spoke, "Is she gonna do anything about that sticker on her face?"

"Shh, don't say anything." Yuuto replied.

* * *

Eruna stared at the piece of artwork in fascination.

"T-This is beautiful!" Her mouth gaped open as she gazed at the painting, which was still drying.

"Thanks." Kyouma replied back. He had paint splatters all over his clothes and body, like usual. The painting itself which he had just created was a picture of the sunset. He had created this same picture over and over again, but it never failed to amaze anyone around him.

"How long did it take you to do this?" She asked him, eyes still glued to the painting.

"Not that long," He said simply. "So did you have some business here?"

"Just wanted to take a look at your art!" Eruna jumped off of the chair she was sitting on, and pulled out the envelope which she kept in her scarf now. "I also wanted to show you this!"

"Hm?" Kyouma took the envelope and read the back, "This is for you though."

"Just read it!" She shoved the letter in his hands and triumphantly smiled.

He shrugged and began opening the sheet of paper to read it. It was only about thirty seconds in that Kyouma stopped reading it. "This," he pointed at it like it was an animal, "Is a love letter."

"Exactly." She grinned, and crossed her arms, expecting some kind of praise.

The only thing that came out of the blonde boy's mouth was a muffled "What the hell? Someone like you actually got a love letter?"

The girl snapped her head up and looked at him with a frown, "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Because it's hard to believe." He stated.

"No it's not!" She clenched her fists at her sides in frustration, "I'm the most endearing girl in the world!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Geez!" She seated herself back on to the chair, fuming with anger. "Well, I was wondering if you would happen to know who sent it?"

"Nope, wouldn't know." He tossed the letter back to Eruna. "Doesn't really matter to me anyway."

"Aw, fine!" She stood up again and angrily stuffed the letter back in her scarf. "I'll go ask someone else!"

The girl stormed out of the Art club room, leaving Kyouma alone to paint in peace.

* * *

"Minatogawa-senpai! Are you in here?!"

Eruna slammed open the Japanese style doors and stomped into the room.

"Hello, Ichinomiya-san." Sadamatsu spoke in his soft and gentle voice. He was seated with his knees on the floor, arranging some flowers. He was currently holding a lily in his hands. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes! I do need something!" She quickly rushed over to where her senior was sitting and shoved the letter in his hands, which by now was crumpled up. "Tell me who you think sent this to me! Ah, please!" Eruna corrected herself, not forgetting to be polite.

"Ah," Sadamatsu blinked in surprise, apparently not used to people running into his club room and suddenly asking him to read a letter. "Sure."

He took the envelope from Eruna and read it, his facial expression not changing much. When he finally finished, he gave her a reply and handed back the envelope. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who sent this."

"Oh..." The girl took the letter from him, sliding it back into her scarf.

"But perhaps you should wait until after school today. It's not good to get worked up over something that might leave you disappointed." He told her, smiling gently. "It's good to relax."

Eruna considered his words for a minute, before reluctantly nodding her head. "I guess you're right." She prepared to leave the room, "Thanks Minatogawa-senpai! And sorry for intruding during your flower arranging!"

He waved her goodbye as she left.

"Hah, just when I thought someone wanted to join my club..." Sadamatsu sighed sadly to himself, placing the lily in a vase.

* * *

The pinkette had been walking outside, taking a break from all the walking around she had been doing. Sadamatsu had been right - getting worked up over something like that was silly of her.

"Still, I can't help but wonder who sent it.~" She murmured. Then, she suddenly remembered one more person she had to visit.

"That's right! I still have to ask Seisa-senpai!"

She started making her way over to the brunette's mansion, walking slightly faster than usual. "If it wasn't anyone else, it has to be Seisa-senpai who sent it!" Eagerly giggling to herself, she ran the rest of the way to Seisa's house.

Once she got there, she rang the doorbell and waited for the gates to open. When the entrance did open, Eruna rushed into the mansion and ran up the stairs to her senpai's room.

"Seisa-senpai!" She burst open the door and dove into the room so quickly, that it almost looked like she was flying. She was headed straight towards Seisa, who was sitting on her bed.

"Oh, hello Eruna." She greeted her, swiftly dodging the flying girl. "I appreciate that you're visiting me, but please knock next time."

"Ehe, sorry." Eruna sheepishly rubbed her head. "I just wanted to ask you something!"

She handed the girl sitting on her bed the envelope from her scarf. "Do you know who sent this?" Her voice was giddy with excitement as she asked this, her mind desperately hoping it was Seisa herself who had given it to her.

"Hm, let me see it." She reached for the envelope and pulled the letter out to begin to read.

Much like Sadamatsu, her expression didn't change much except the occasional blink. Finally, after about two minutes she gave the younger girl her answer. "No, I'm afraid I don't know who sent it to you."

Eruna, upon hearing this news, looked crestfallen. She had expected it to be one of her friends, or at least someone she knew well. The letter even stated that they had met before!

"Oh, ok..." She took the envelope back and started to turn around, "Thanks anyway."

"Don't look so disappointed, you'll find out who your admirer is soon." Seisa reassured her, "They asked you to meet with them at the end of the day."

Eruna sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I should've just waited instead of getting myself so worked up."

As if on cue, the bell of the school that signalled the end of classes suddenly rang. It was loud, so it could be heard even from Seisa's mansion.

The pink-haired girl gasped, forgetting about her previous disappointment. "That's the bell! The maiden must be waiting right now!" She turned around to face Seisa, "Sorry Seisa-senpai, but I have to go meet her! But don't worry, you're still my number one waifu!"

She quickly rushed out of the room and down the stairs, running to the place behind the school.

* * *

Eruna paused to catch her breath, putting her hands on her knees. She was pretty tired after all that running she had been doing, but now, she was finally going to meet the person who sent her the love letter!

She stood up straight and looked around for any sign of another person. She jumped slightly whenever a student passing by got closer to her, making her tense up and sweat.

"Ah, geez! Where is she?!" Eruna was starting to get nervous and impatient, she had already been waiting for twenty minutes!

"Are you her?!" She snapped and dashed up to a random female student who was walking by, grabbing her by the shoulders and yelling at her. "ARE YOU?!"

"U-um," The scared girl stuttered, looking up fearfully at the pink-haired student, "N-no, I-I'm not! P-please let me go..."

Eruna's face twisted in disbelief. She reluctantly let go of the poor girl, who immediately started crying and ran off. She watched blankly as the student ran off, most likely to tell a teacher, but she didn't care.

She slowly sank down to her knees and sat down, propping herself up against the wall. "Ughh... When will they come..."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Eruna noticed a dog barking in the distance, which gradually got closer and closer. She looked over to her left, where the source of the noise came from. There was a dog that appeared to be a Shiba Inu running towards her.

"Woah!" The dog ran straight into her arms, and started sloppily licking her face. "Hahaha, stop it!" She squirmed around, laughing from the the way the dog's tongue tickled her.

"Hehe," She calmed down once the dog stopped rapidly licking her face. "Aw, you're so cute! What's your name?" She looked to see if the dog had a collar, and it did. She lifted up the fur on top of it, and read aloud the tag. "Ha-ru-ki? Oh, what a cute name!"

Suddenly, she remembered where she had heard that name before. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the letter from her scarf.

Sure enough, somewhere in the letter it had mentioned a dog named Haruki.

"Ehh?!" She yelled out.

"Don't be so surprised ruff."

Eruna whipped her head to look at the dog, gaping at it. Did the dog just _talk?_

No, no. She was probably just hearing things. No _way_ did a dog just speak to her-

"Yes, I did just talk ruff." The Shiba Inu solemnly shook it's head, "I had been wanting to keep this a secret for a little while longer, but I guess now the secret is out."

The dog suddenly grew three sizes larger, towering over the terrified girl. "Eruna, I have always loved you! Ever since we met at the park when you were four years old, I have never stopped loving you! Please, marry me ruff!"

"No, no, nononoNONONONO!" The now giant dog forced itself upon her, and was attempting to lick her lips. The dog's drool dribbled all over her, causing her to accidentally inhale some of it.

"LET US BECOME ONE ERUNA!" Haruki lovingly (more like creepily) declared, reaching in closer so he could kiss her.

The girl struggled to get out of the strong dog's grasp, "NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, NOOOO-"

* * *

Eruna woke up with a start, gasping for air.

When she realized where she was, she whipped her head around the dorm hallway, looking for any traces of giant dogs.

Once she took in all of her surroundings, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Mmh... Eruna? What's wrong, ryui?" Bimii mumbled, having woken up from the sound of Eruna ruffling around.

"Oh, nothing... Just a weird dream." She assured him, and curled back up in her sleeping bag.

"Ok then... Good night, ryui..."

"Yeah, good night." She replied back, but her voice fell upon deaf ears as Bimii fell back asleep.

Eruna also tried to fall asleep, but couldn't since the dream had fully awoken her. So in fear of having the same dream again, she laid down and waited for morning.

 **Author's Note**

 **Wow, this was even longer then my last story! I never even meant for it to be this long, but oh well. xD**

 **If you happen to read this whole thing, thank you for taking the time to do so! Sorry for a lack of pairings, but I didn't know how to execute a story like that. I also didn't include Otone or any other characters because I'm following the anime and Otone hasn't appeared yet. u.u**

 **Please review, and don't forget to make a story of your own!**

 **(Eruna x Haruki 4ever)**


End file.
